So Close
by battleshipxx101
Summary: "James," she said in a much quieter voice. Immediately, his eyes found hers, knowing full well the amount of worry they were reflecting. His thoughts were already anticipating the next words that she might say. Was she dizzy? Nauseous? Nervous? "Dance with me." Prompt: In which Teresa has too much champagne and asks James to dance with her.


**Author's Note: Back so soon? Same. This prompt has been demanding to be written for so long. Here's a little piece in which Teresa has too much champagne during Pote's birthday party and James comes looking for her. No particular time setting since this is pure AU anyway.**

 **Also, these have some lyrics from a certain song which I do NOT recommend listening to as background music while reading, if you want to preserve your sanity and not melt. But of course, feel free to. Happy melting!**

* * *

The inside of the mansion was far stuffier than James would have liked. Still, he was determined to locate one raven-haired Mexicana amid the ruckus that was Pote's birthday party. The last time he spotted her was a couple hours ago, enjoying a flute of champagne with some cartel partners, all of whom looked too eager to sit as close to her as possible.

Walking past countless girls wrapped around Pote's friends and some young men who were only there to have a good time with the coke they had, James scanned the floor, looking from corner to corner. The crowd was well into the music and a bunch of them were spilling into what they think are dark-enough corners for more intimate business.

Behind him, a gold-and-white-clad figure raced through the crowd and stumbled against him.

"James! I'm sooo glad I found you!" Her skin was glistening from the heat and her face was flushed from drinking. "It's such a great party, right? Did I greet Pote a happy birthday yet?"

"Yes, you did. Teresa, look at me." He placed a hand to cup the side of her head and instantly, he felt the weight of her neck as she leaned against it. "You're coming with me, okay? You've had enough drinks for the night."

"No, but the champagne tastes really good! Just one more glass!" She tried to grab another glass from beside James as a waiter passed, but James grabbed her arm and pulled it down against her side, somehow unware that he was still holding her hand.

"Teresa, you've had enough. You're gonna get sick." The music was not making it easy for him to be heard, but at least the band was slowly wrapping up the song.

She was silent for a moment as a thought visibly occurred to her, and James started to look around, already thinking of where to bring her to sober her up. She needed water soon. Otherwise, she was going to get dehydrated.

"James," she said in a much quieter voice. Immediately, his eyes found hers, knowing full well the amount of worry they were reflecting. His thoughts were already anticipating the next words that she might say. Was she dizzy? Nauseous? Nervous?

"Dance with me."

His thoughts went blank and he had to blink twice to comprehend what she had just said to him. Just then, the band wrapped up the last song and were re-adjusting their instruments. But all that he observed with faint awareness as he was still taking in what she just said.

Without waiting for an answer, Teresa pulled his hand and gently tugged at him to the center of the floor. As the band started to play a much slower tune, she spun around and, surrounded by other pairs, pulled him close as she started to move with the music.

 _You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

His words were somehow long gone. But his eyes were stuck with hers, speaking on his behalf, as his mind was filled with nothing but the image of her at that very moment. He pulled her closer against his body, his arm snaking its way on her back, the other holding her hand firmly. Their feet moved inch by inch across the glittering tiles.

 _A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close_

He watched as she closed her eyes and gently place her temple against his chin, practically molding her curves against his rough edges. His arm pulled her in and together, their chests moved in harmony as did their steps. The music drew on, drowning all of James' thoughts. All he could think about was how powerless he was against the charge of this moment, with her pressed against him and him enveloping her. He was never one to wish, and yet he wished with all his might that he never had to let go.

 _So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close_

It never occurred to him until now how much he depended on her to keep him grounded. Since the day he got into this business, he never let himself look back on what he's become. There was only moving forward. But with her, he never had to hide himself. Never had to hide hesitation and fear and maybe even hope—things that were considered weaknesses to the eyes of others. With her, he felt the beads of light he thought had already been extinguished a long ago. And yet, every time he looked at her, he saw the glint of light from her eyes, waking up a little of his.

 _How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend_

The music was almost ending, he could tell. Soon the lights would be back on and this would be gone and likely forgotten. Seconds were passing, threatening to take it away. But he wanted to make it last. He had to.

Feeling the strong beat of his heart, he looked down and sought her eyes again. His gaze trailed down to her lips, and he watched as she did the same.

Maybe it was the alcohol in their system. Maybe it was the dark of the night. Maybe it was the music that drowned out all of logic. Or maybe all they needed was a push.

And just like that, he bent down, tipped her chin up ever so slightly, and captured her lips into his. His hand trailed against her skin to hold the side of her face the same time her hands tugged the front of his shirt, balling it a little to pull him closer.

The crowds were slowly parting, and he knew it was ending soon. But that thought only made him kiss her more desperately.

 _Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far_

It was always going to be that way. They were living no fairy tale. All they had were these little moments charged with unspoken emotion, filled with desperation, yet still taken away by reality.

They pulled back ever so slightly, breaths hanging between the minutest space.

In the dark of the room, he only saw her. And she was absolutely radiant.

* * *

 **AN: *Internal screaming* Hope you guys liked it! Will be back soon. xx  
**

 **Song credit: "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin. And if you're wondering, it's from the movie Enchanted.**


End file.
